


Kiss me like You miss me

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hiatus fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Jace is a good brother, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters fic, alone time, cock blocking, max - Freeform, reunited, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus returns home desperate to see Alec but finds Max has come over to watch a movie.Lemons.





	Kiss me like You miss me

Eleven days since Magnus had gotten his powers back and he'd barely seen Alec one of them. It seemed like a tragedy to him seeing as it had been his heroic boyfriend that had fulfilled his promise and returned his immortality on top of it all but Magnus had been summoned to Greece for intensive counsel meetings where he had indeed been reinstated as High Warlock.

It had been ten days of arguing, celebration, more arguments and a few near blow outs but finally he was free to return home to the man of his dreams.

When the portal opened it took Magnus a second to catch up. Of course he expected Alec to be here but his eyes also settled on Max. It shouldn't really surprise Magnus that Alec would have a guest, after all he had moved in now, but this was the first time Magnus had ever seen the two brothers hanging out.

They seemed to be engrossed in a movie, Deadpool two. They sat on the couch with a mountain of snacks in the empty space between then.  
Alec immediately sat up straight, his face breaking into a relieved smile when Magnus materialised onto the Persian rug.

"Magnus!" He said barely able to conceal his excitement. It made Magnus' stomach flip when Alec couldn't seem to control his feelings around him.

"Alexander." Magnus grinned "and Max. Hi. So good to see you."

"What's up Magnus?" Max said through a mouthful of popcorn 

Alec was on his feet in a second and they kissed gently. 

"Welcome back." Alec said throwing his arms around him, a box of red hots still in his hand and Magnus held him tightly for a moment. 

"I had no idea you were coming home or-" he glanced at his little brother who was focused on the screen; Laughing as someone was brutally stabbed. The candies rattled in the box as he let go of his boyfriend grudgingly.

Magnus waved off the apology "we finished early. The high warlock of Spain and Bulgaria seemed to have settled their differences for the hour so we decided to leave. Hastily."

"Well I'm glad." Alec said "do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"Tea would be nice." Magnus said and he really only wanted to follow Alec into the kitchen.

Once out if sight of Max, Magnus dragged Alec back to him by the belt and Alec threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

This. This is what Magnus needed.  
He wanted to kiss Alec until they couldn't breathe, until the sun burned out. 

He was distracted momentarily by what seemed like a hundred red hots hitting the floor and bouncing everywhere. 

"leave it..." Magnus laughed as Alec realised he had dropped his box in enthusiasm.

Alec seemed to have a thing for these tiny burning candies. He always picked them when they had a movie night. Magnus was indifferent to them but he sure as hell appreciated the warm, spicy cinnamon bite off Alec's lips and tongue. In fact he was pretty sure he had a new favourite candy.

The bite off Alec's tongue seemed to sum them up perfectly. Sweet but firey. Burning passion.  
Magnus licked the taste from Alec's lips and moaned. 

"God, I missed you." Alec gasped and Magnus chased his lips , wrapping one hand around the nape of the neck.  
Alec groaned this time and turned their position around so Magnus was backed into the counter

"Missed. You." Magnus managed to get out around Alec's lips

"I love you." Alec panted and his eye brows knitted together as he held Magnus' face tightly between his hands like he held the whole world.

Magnus sighed and tried to catch his breath "I love you." He repeated solemnly

"You have no idea how amazing it is to hold you." Alec went on breathlessly "I feel like i've been..."

"-going out of your mind?" Magnus guessed "it's been like that for me "

Alec chuckled and sighed, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm been a little pent up. Jace insisted I took the day off, think I've been a little terse with the recruits. That's why Max is here, he kept asking about Deadpool and I had time to kill."

Magnus closed his eyes and bit his lip. He could definitely tell Alec was pent up judging by the hardness pressed into him. He pressed his raging hard on right back into him.

"Just a little bit pent up, Alexander?" Magnus teased and he slid one hand to squeeze the outline of Alec's cock 

Alec exhaled sharply and pressed his jeans into Magnus' hand.

"Kiss me like you missed me." Alec said quoting the movie and Magnus practically leapt into his arms.

Tongues battled against each other, hands caressing and gripping. Magnus needed skin now. He ran his hand under Alec's tee shirt raked his fingers over the hard muscles. 

"I missed you." Magnus panted as Alec sucked at his throat "I always miss you."

He wanted to tell Alec that he missed him when they were both working, when Alec fell asleep on the couch and Magnus would trace his runes with gentle fingertips. He missed him when he would get up early to fetch Magnus his favourite coffee from across town, but instead he grabbed at his head and formed his lips over Alec's again.

 

"Yeah...no- Magnus just got back. I dunno, maybe the kitchen I'm looking now... What why? Ok, fine. Bye. Bye, okay! Bye."

Footsteps grew louder and Magnus and Alec jumped apart.

"We weren't doing anything." Magnus said stupidly as Max saw them flushed and breathless. His eyes falling to the candy all over the tiles.

"Okay Magnus." Max said a little cheekily and Alec's neck flushed red. He turned into the counter avoiding his little brother's gaze

"Well, that was Jace on the phone he was looking for you but he said never mind and I gotta go back to the institute, so..."

Alec cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair "I should take you back."

"Alec I'm not a kid anymore." Max protested "I've been on the L train before you know."

Magnus interjected quickly "Let me open a portal for you. Please." He added waving his hands "I need the practice after all this time" he lied, the thought of Alec leaving him to take Max back made him itchy. 

"Oh. Okay, if it helps." Max shrugged "thanks for the movie and stuff Alec, it was great."

"Any time, Max, you know that " Alec said and Max stepped towards the portal Magnus opened right there in the kitchen. He turned to Magnus just before he backed into it. "Your belt is open by the way." 

Magnus flushed just in time for Max to disappear with a shit eating grin on his face.

Alec groaned and Magnus realise that yes indeed his belt and flies were undone.

"Awkward." He said and Alec dropped his head into Magnus' shoulder.

"I guess Jace is letting us have a little alone time." Alec noted

"I always thought I liked the guy." Magnus noted aloud and he let two fingers crawl up Alec's arm.  
"So where were we?"

"I dunno." Alec said in jest and he started pulling the belt free of Magnus jeans "oh wait... Now I remember."


End file.
